The Potter Twins
by NeoTanner
Summary: This is about the life of Harry and his twin brother Hayden. When their brother gets kidnapped by Voldemort they have to trust the people around them to get him back will they get him back R&R


_**I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I own Nico, Hayden, Ryan and Damien**_

_**This is my second or third HP FF so please R&R I accept ****criticism**_

_**Thanks Jessop96  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_31__st__ October 2001:_

_Lily and James Potter were holding their three children, Harry, Hayden and James. They heard the door go and James and Lily walked out into the hallway to see their enemy Lord Voldemort standing there, James nudged Lily and she took her children to the upstairs bedroom and put them in the cot. Lily heard James fall and hugged her children closely, Lord Voldemort came in and raised his wand,_

"_Move aside you filthy mud-blood" he hissed and Lily flinched,_

"_Not Harry no!" she begged but he wouldn't listen,_

"_Stand aside you silly girl!" he hissed even more menacing,_

"_NO…Please take me instead…Please not Harry…I beg you" Lily pleaded,_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" he said and Lily crumpled to the ground dead, Lord Voldemort looked at the three children and picked up James Potter Jr,_

"_I will make you my son and heir to Salazar Slytherin. DOBBY!" he said and a house elf appeared,_

"_Yes Master" bowed the house elf,_

"_Take the boy back to the Riddle house and wait for me there, Bella should be waiting for you" he said and the house elf nodded vanishing and then Lord Voldemort raised his wand to the twins, Harry and Hayden, Hayden moved towards his brother and grabbed his brother's hand, as a jet of green light came towards the boys' Hayden let go and hugged his brother, a blue force field appeared from Hayden and protected him and his brother but also destroyed Lord Voldemort in the process, after that it left Hayden unconscious and a scar running up his arm where the curse hit his forearm. _

10 years later…

BANG Uncle Vernon was once again banging on Harry's door to his room under the stairs. After what happened that dreadful Halloween, I have been able to contact my brother telepathically you know talk to him in my mind. I keep having the same dream every night, the one where Lord Voldemort kills our parents and takes my brother James. Harry and I have not been in touch with James since that night and no-one seems to know where he is. Anyway, Harry and I are always talking to each via our minds, I have always thought it's because of the night when I saved Harry from the killing curse and part of Voldemort went into me which explains the scar running up my forearm. I also have a ring with the Potter crest on it; it's like a medallion ring. I always wear it and I have a locket that I wear with a picture of my parents in which I have had since birth. I have a scar running diagonal across my chest from that night too but that is the one that hurts when ever Voldemort's angry. The other scar on my arm is the one from where I absorbed the curse from hitting Harry. But according to the Daily Prophet Harry is known to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry doesn't know about the wizarding world yet but I do, I go into Diagon Ally when I'm allowed out, we moved to London from Little Whining three months ago. I have a best friend who is my age and his name is Nico. Nico and I know that I was the one that saved Harry that night and we laugh about it whenever we meet up. Today is Saturday and it's Dudley's birthday, Uncle Vernon banged on Harry's door as Dudley came into my room, he shook me and I opened my eyes,

"Hey Hayden, it's my birthday today!" he said and I smiled.

"Of course it is Duds and your present is over there in my wardrobe" I replied

He grabbed it and sat on my bed, I sat up as he ripped off the wrapping paper,

"Oh my god, it's a watch, the one I've wanted for ages" he said jumping up. He ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

_{Harry you know its Dudley's birthday today didn't you get him anything?} _I asked telepathically,

_{Ha Ha, very funny Hayden, I'm laughing my head off} _He replied and I shook my head,

_{Enough with the sarcasm}_I said getting out of bed, I walked into the en-suite bathroom and undressed, I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, I let the shower run over me before washing my hair and body, I turned the shower off and stepped out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it aroundmy body, I walked back into my room carrying my PJs in one hand and holding the towel around my waist in the other, I shoved my PJs under my pillow and grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear today; baggy jeans, tight white tank top and a checked shirt, I left the buttons undone and I checked myself out in the mirror, the white tank top was tight and showed my six-pack. I picked up my hair gel and spiked my hair up. My hair was blonde with dark brown highlights; Harry had black hair which was long and shaggy whereas mine was short and spiked. I found my socks under my bed and put them on,

_{Hayden, Uncle Vernon thanks you for Dudley's present and hurry up breakfast is ready}_ said Harry in my mind and I hurried out of the room, Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia all know about our ability to talk to each other our mind and they took a while to accept that is never going to change, I reached the kitchen and perched myself next to Dudley,

"Thanks Hayden for my present I LOVE it!" he exclaimed and I became bright red, I reached behind me and took out another present from my rucksack and passed it to Dudley,

"This is from Nico, he wishes you a very happy birthday" I said and Dudley looked at me and nodded,

"Hayden, are you seeing Nico today?" asked Uncle Vernon and I nodded,

"His parents have offered to take me out for lunch while you go to the zoo" I replied,

"Okay then, you better get ready as it's already half eleven" said Aunt Petunia smiling, I stood up and cleared the table,

"Leave the dishes for Harry, he can do them later" said Uncle Vernon and I nodded,

"What time are they coming to pick you up?" asked Aunt Petunia,

"Any time now" I replied as the doorbell went, I gave my Aunt, Uncle and Dudley a kiss before grabbing my trainers and opening the door,

"Ready Hayden?" asked Nico and I nodded,

"Thanks Nico for the present" shouted Dudley from the kitchen and Nico smiled,

"No worries Dudley anything for you!" he replied and I shook my head before following Nico to his parents car, I closed the door and saw Harry in the window, he smiled and nodded, I returned the nod and smile,

"So Hayden, he doesn't know about the Wizarding World yet?" Nico asked and I shook my head,

"I'm gonna wait until we get to Hogwarts anyway our Uncle and Aunt probably won't let us go" I replied and Nico nodded as we approached Nico's parent's car. I got in the backseat next to Nico and his parents nodded.

"Hello Hayden how are you?" Camille (his mum) asked and I shrugged,

"Never better I suppose" I replied smiling,

"Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?" Julian (his dad) asked and I nodded,

"Mine and Harry's" I said and they nodded,

"How is Harry?" asked Julian pulling away from the house and heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay" I replied and they turned to the road, Nico smiled at me and I raised my eyebrows and he laughed.

_{Hayden, we're at the zoo now} _came Harry's voice,

_{Okay thanks and we're in Trafalgar Square} _I lied back as we got out of the car outside the Leaky Cauldron. We entered and Tom the barman nodded,

"Okay Hayden?" asked Tom,

"Yeah thanks Tom you?" I asked and he smiled before throwing me a butterbeer, I caught it and unscrewed the top, I sipped it as we reached the back wall that separates Diagon Ally and Muggle London, Julian took out his wand and tapped the certain bricks to let ourselves in, the bricks formed an arch and we walked into Diagon Ally. Nico and I separated from his parents and we wondered around, I felt the scar on my chest tighten, I stopped and my hand flew to the scar, I became dizzy and faint, if wasn't for Nico I would have collapsed,

"Hayden, Hayden are you okay man?" he asked and I shook my head,

"M-My S-Scar" I muttered before blacking out.

I came around in a bedroom at first I thought I was back home but then all the flashes of today came flooding back, I was in Diagon Ally, I sat up and jumped off the bed, I heard some commotion outside and opened the door, there stood Nico, Julian, Camille and Tom. They all turned towards me,

"I want to go home please" I said and Julian nodded,

"Okay, I'll drive you home, Camille you stay here with Nico and I'll take Hayden back to his relatives" replied Julian and the others nodded.

Julian wrapped his arm around me and guided me downstairs and back to his car. He helped me into the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat. He drove me to the house and walked me to the front door; Uncle Vernon answered and saw what state I was in,

"What happened?" asked Uncle Vernon,

"Hayden collapsed in Trafalgar Square and he wanted to come home" replied Julian and Uncle Vernon nodded,

"Okay thanks" replied Uncle Vernon and Julian and Uncle Vernon supported me and together they guided me into the front room where they slowly sat me down into the armchair, Aunt Petunia came rushing in and grabbed a towel which she damped and pressed against my forehead. Harry came in and crouched in front of me,

"I can't get into Hayden's head, it won't let me" said Harry standing up. I blacked out again.

I woke up and looked at the time, it was 9:30. I heard someone come down the stairs and into the room,

"Are you awake Hayden?" asked Aunt Petunia and I nodded,

"Yeah" I replied,

"How do you feel?" she asked and I smiled,

"A lot better thanks" I replied standing up,

"That's good oh and Happy Birthday" she said returning to the kitchen, I realised I must haven fallen unconscious for hours and all ready it's my birthday. I smiled as I ascended the stairs, I headed for the shower straight away and had a shower, and I dressed in black baggy jeans and a pink and white polo shirt. I put on clean socks and lay on my bed.

_{Happy Birthday Bro}_ I said telepathically to Harry,

_{Hayden! You're okay!} _He said and I smiled, I heard his door creak open and him swearing as he hits his head on the door frame. I watched as Harry poked his head around the door.

"Hayden, you're awake" he said smiling.

"Yeah" I replied returning the smile. Dudley pulled Harry out of the way and closed the door in his face as he came into my room. He smiled as the post came through the letter box; Dudley was wearing his new school uniform. He passed me a box badly wrapped,

"Happy Birthday Hayden" he said leaving my room, I opened the box inside was a watch except it was gold and silver. I put it on and walked downstairs. I sat next to Dudley as Harry came in with the post,

"Here Hayden this is for you" Harry said passing a letter to me and passed the rest to Uncle Vernon. Harry was about to open his when Dudley got up and grabbed Harry's letter.

"Dad, Harry's got a letter" he said passing the letter to Uncle Vernon, I opened mine.

_**To: Mr Hayden Potter**_

_**The Second Bedroom,**_

_**4 Privet Drive,**_

_**Little Whinging,**_

_**SURREY**_

_**Dear**__** Hayden Potter**__**,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised.**_

_**Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.**_

_**We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Prof**__**McGonagall**_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

"Who would want to write to Harry?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I said and they flinched.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"You're a Wizard Harry a bloody Wizard!" I said standing up.

"DO NOT SAY THAT AGAIN" Shouted Uncle Vernon and I stood up.

"YOU TREATED MY BROTHER LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT. YOU TREATED HIM LIKE A HUMAN SLAVE WELL I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS THE END. I'M CALLING NICO AND I'M TAKING HARRY WITH ME AND YOU CAN'T STOP US FROM GOING TO A SCHOOL THAT WE CAN ACTUALLY FIT IN!" I shouted. I stood up and grabbing my letter and Harry's. I walked out of the kitchen with Harry following. I grabbed the phone and dialled Nico's house phone, while it was dialling I looked at Harry,

"Go and pack all your stuff in my suitcase up stairs and my stuff while I talk to Nico" I said and Harry nodded,

"Hello?" came Nico's voice in the handset,

"Nico can your parents pick us up because we need somewhere to stay for the last days of the summer holiday" I said and Nico hummed,

"My parents are on their way now" he said and I thanked him before hanging up, Harry was bringing the suitcase down when the doorbell went, I answered it and there stood Julian in his robe, I smiled and Harry looked surprised, Julian took the suitcase off Harry and put it in the car. I let Harry go first,

"Will we come back?" Harry asked and I nodded,

"Yeah every summer holidays unless we're invited by our new friends" I replied and Harry nodded.

He got into the back and I nodded to Uncle Vernon who was watching in the window he nodded back. I got in next to Harry and Julian drove off. We reached the house and Nico greeted us and gave Harry a hug, they were best of friends since. Julian showed us our rooms and left us to unpack.

"Thanks Hayden back at the house. Anyway how did you know that I was a wizard" he asked and I smiled,

"You know when I went out with Nico?" I said and Harry nodded "Well we weren't in London we were in another place called Diagon Ally"

"Will we go there?" he asked and I nodded.

"I think so tomorrow" I replied and Harry smiled.

Harry went into the bathroom and got dressed, he went into bed and I too went to bed.

The rest of the holidays went quick and we visited Diagon Ally for Harry's pleasure to get our school stuff. When it came to wands I had a black hawthorn with phoenix tears, phoenix tail and dragon heartstring. Harry's was a brown phoenix tail wand and apparently it is the brother wand of Lord Voldemort. Harry asked me about Lord Voldemort and Nico and I showed him the newspaper cutting from that night and Harry understood why people were angry. The morning of the start of school I showed Harry the ring and the locket,

"So the locket and the ring were from mum and dad?" Harry asked and I nodded,

"I've never taken them off ever" I said and Harry nodded,

"Guys, these trunks are not going to get into the car on their own you know" Nico said coming into the room.

I laughed pulling my suitcase down the stairs, I helped Nico load it in the car and helped him with his and Harry's. Julian and Camille smiled as the three of us got into the car and they drove us to Kings Cross Station. We got out and I helped load our trunks, owls and other stuff on three separate trolleys. After Julian locked up the car we walked down to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I pushed my trolley so then I was opposite the barrier, I ran towards the barrier and I melted into it and came through the other side, Nico followed with his parents and I looked at him and Nico smiled as Harry came through with another boy,

"Hayden this is my new friend Ron Weasley" said Harry and I shook Ron's hand.

Ron had red hair and freckles. His parents started to talk with Nico's parents as we headed for the scarlet train that was waiting. A porter took my trolley as did three others. I boarded the train and found a compartment that was free and sat on the seat so my back was facing the front of the train. Nico joined me as did Harry and his new friend Ron.

"So you know my name is Ron, what's yours" he asked Harry,

"Harry, Harry Potter" replied Harry and Ron became surprised,

"The Harry Potter?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah that's me" he said and I laughed.

"What about you Hayden what's your surname?" Ron asked and I looked at Harry,

"My name is Hayden Alexander Potter" I replied and Ron stared at me,

"You're lying" he said and I shrugged,

"You'll find out when we get to Hogwarts" I said and Ron shrugged,

"I still think you're lying" he stated then faced Nico "What's your name?"

"Nico, Nico Martez" he said and Ron nodded.

The rest of the journey was quiet; Harry took out some money and bought us some food. We helped ourselves and kept eating. We got changed into the school uniform, after I got changed in the white shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a black tie with the Hogwarts badge on it. I grabbed the cloak and put it on as the train pulled up at a station called Hogsmeade. We got off and followed a giant to some boats, the boats took us to the castle and we all went inside. The stern witch who called herself Professor McGonagall told us about the four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I looked at Harry then whispered to Nico as we were walking down the aisle between two tables,

"I think Harry is going to be in Gryffindor just like our father" I whispered and Nico smiled,

"What house do you want to be in Hayden?" he asked and I looked at the tables,

"I want to be in Hufflepuff" I replied and Nico nodded,

"I want to be in the same house as you" he said and then I noticed a boy looking at me he was the same height as me and had black hair like Harry's. I nudged Nico and he soon noticed the boy that was looking at me,

"He looks like your brother James" Nico hissed and I nodded and we focused on McGonagall who was reading out the names of the next students to try on the hat.

"Potter, Harry" she said

Harry walked up to the stool and everyone was silent, he sat down and the hat was placed upon his head.

"Mmm…you're difficult to place…" said the Hat

"Not Slytherin…Not Slytherin" said Harry

"Not Slytherin eh but you'd be great in Slytherin okay the it better be GRYFFINDOR" shouted the Hat and I nudged Nico and smiled,

"Potter, Hayden" McGonagall said.

I walked up to the stool and raised my eyebrows at Ron and he shook his head, everyone was watching me as I sat on the stool. The Hat was placed on my head,

"Oh another Potter…You'd be good in HUFFLEPUFF" it said and I smiled as the whole Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, I sat down opposite a third year.

"Martez, Nico" said McGonagall and I turned to Nico as the Hat was placed on his head,

"Mmm…you want to be with your best and loyal friend. Later you will both have to trust each other and you both will become the most loyal friends the wizarding world has ever known. I know where'd you want to be so be it HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted and Nico ran down and perched himself next to me,

"Riddle, James" McGonagall said reading the next name.

The boy that was looking at me walked to the stool and sat down.

"Slytherin" it said without touching his head. The boy joined the Slytherins. The boy opposite me held out his hand,

"Cedric Diggory" he said and I shook his hand and so did Nico,

"Cedric, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirril?" I asked and Cedric looked up.

"Oh that's Professor Snape; he's head of Slytherin house and the potions teacher." Explained Cedric and I nodded.


End file.
